1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of operation of computerized appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal or networked computer can have multiple applications running simultaneously that require audio input or output, as well as any number of devices, such as headsets, speakers, and microphones, which will associate with those applications. Currently, there is no simple way to choose which application executing on a computer with which a connected audio device might associate. Typically a user must access a configuration utility or input for each application executing, and choose to mute or unmute audio input and/or output.